Chase This Light
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Blossom was nervous...it was supposed to be a normal night. But now, being with him, hearing his voice, peering into his red eyes, she knows that tonight is the night that will change her life forever.


**Chase This Light**

"You didn't have to do this," Blossom mumbled, giggling sheepishly when she and her date passed the long line waiting to get into the restaurant, and were promptly seated. It was far and away the nicest restaurant she'd ever seen, let alone been in. The ceiling towered high overhead—she noticed there were at least six more floors above them—held up by pristine marble pillars. At the center of the dining hall, and it was definitely a hall, was a fountain made of precious gemstones, depicting the ruler of the capitol of the universe. The almighty ruler of the greatest galactic empire that had ever been.

Her boyfriend.

He laughed boisterously, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, and replied, "Nonsense! This is a special night, is it not? Do you not deserve the best Aku has to offer?" She blushed and rolled her eyes. He was peacocking, she thought with a grin. Everywhere they went, especially in Aku City, he was quick to show her the best night club in the galaxy, or offer her the greatest hotdogs in the cosmos, and he was always sure to remind her that it was all thanks to his efforts, thanks to his leadership that these wonders came to be.

"It is a very nice restaurant," she commented. She felt a rush of excitement when the string quartet began to play one of her favorite songs. Had he requested that? Self-centered as the monster was, he could be unbelievably thoughtful and sweet when he put his mind to it.

Blossom thanked the host and took her place across from Aku, still in awe of her surroundings. And yet, when she caught sight of his gaze, how he leaned back in his chair, like a throne, and watched her with the softest smile on his lips, she couldn't look away from him. She reached across the table, beaming as he took hold of her mitt, wrapping his long, warm fingers around her stubby hand.

"I didn't mean to seem ungrateful, Aku. This is all really wonderful, thank you," she clarified. Her heart fluttered when he laughed again and his hold on her hand tightened. He must have noticed the effect he was having on her, he had a way of reading her like no one else, and reached across the table to take her other hand in his.

"You are most welcome!" he replied, lowering his voice to a more hushed tone, "Make no mistake, though, all of this pomp and circumstance pales to the wonder of your company,"

Blossom tried to fight against the mirth filling her, but she quickly lost control and began to giggle uncontrollably. She shook her head, "Aku...you're such a dork,"

She was unsure, at first, when they weren't given menus. Instead, food and drink suddenly began to fill their table. Strange, exotic dishes she'd never even heard of, some that she couldn't pronounce, mingled with many of Aku's favorites, hamburgers, hot dogs, tacos, and assorted junk foods. Blossom had learned long ago to not even bother trying to keep up with the demon. Even at her hungriest, her appetite paled compared to his.

While they ate, he rambled, as he always did. Blossom rested her cheek on her mitt and smiled, nodding along to his every word. Her sisters didn't believe her, but she loved to listen to him talk. There were no subtleties or secrets with Aku. When he spoke, she knew she was hearing exactly what he meant to say. Every grandiose word accentuated by his wild, theatrical gestures. A conversation was a performance for Aku, and he was always at the top of his form. And his face...

Blossom bit her lip, giggling at one of his ridiculous jokes. A broad grin spread across his face and he joined her laughing. How could anyone look at him and see a monster, she wondered? He was strange, with an uncommon, ever-changing form, and an unnatural face, but his every expression came so easily and naturally. In his eyes and lips, he told her everything she needed to know. When he smiled, the way the corners of his mouth pulled in the biggest smile and how his nose crinkled, it was the perfect picture of happiness.

She loved to watch his face and memorize every detail of his wild, honest emotions.

"Tell me, Blossom, it's been several days since last we saw one another, tell Aku of your deeds in his absence!" he gestured eagerly for her to spill whatever secrets she must have been biting back. Blossom grinned and shook her head, taking a deep breath.

"Well, to be honest with you, it's been a quiet few days," she began, plucking a grape from the fruit bowl in front of her. She munched on it slowly, peeking back up at her boyfriend. She nearly burst into giggles when she saw how he leaned across the table, watching her with gleeful anticipation. That was another wonderful thing about him. Much as he spoke about himself, he was always eager to hear about her. She laughed softly and bit her lip again. He never got tired of listening to her ramble.

"Ahem, if you really want to know," he nodded and she could swear he was about to grow a tail just so he could wag it, "Townsville has been slower than usual. I did manage to stop three robberies in the last three days, along with getting perfect scores on my midterm exams. I actually managed to stop one of the robberies during my exam, and get back in time to finish before anyone else!" she beamed.

"But, of course! Aku would expect nothing less from the most brilliant woman who has ever lived; especially when she possesses such incredible power!" he exclaimed, loud enough that the entire room could hear him. Blossom could feel color creeping into her cheeks; she couldn't stop smiling.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "The mayor asked me, personally, to deliver a speech at the recent city council meeting. I wasn't nervous, of course, I've been giving speeches my entire life. Still..." she trailed off, fondly recalling her standing ovation, "I think it went off even better than expected,"

Aku nodded, stroking his beard to calm himself. Still, she could see the excitement in the way his grin, "Aku will have to find a recording! You have a talent for inspiring audiences, without the need for fear or violence!"

Blossom sighed, her voice cracking, and shook her head again, staring into his confused gaze, "Why do you do this?" she asked.

"Do what? Has Aku troubled you?"

"No, but all the praise and excitement...you know that you don't need to. So why?"

Aku blinked and leaned back in his seat, linking his fingers and cocking his head, "Do you not enjoy Aku's words of encouragement?"

Blossom nodded, smiling, "I do. But, you don't have to,"

"Ah!" Aku exclaimed, leaning closer once again. He lowered his voice, speaking beneath the din of the quartet and the crowd to her, and her alone, "But, you've answered your own question, Blossom. Aku can see how his words make you smile. Knowing it is so simple to just say what it is he is already thinking and bring you such joy...how could anyone, even the mighty Aku, resist?"

"I do mean it, Blossom. And I do have to speak them because you deserve to hear Aku's words of encouragement, his words of praise and adulation," he finished, kissing her hand tenderly. His lips were always so warm. Not for the first time, she couldn't tear her eyes away from them. "Blossom?"

The waiters and waitresses were clearing out their food to make way for dessert. Blossom slipped her hand away from Aku and closed her eyes. This was it, she realized. She hadn't been sure, going into tonight, that it would be the right moment. But, now, seeing him, hearing him, being with him, she knew that she was ready. With a resolute nod, Blossom opened her eyes and slid out of her seat.

The quartet stopped; the crowd fell silent.

"Blossom? What is the meaning of...this?" Aku trailed off when she slid to her knee next to him, taking his hand in hers. She was trembling. Her heart was beating at a thousand miles an hour. Taking another deep breath, Blossom turned her bright pink eyes up to meet his fiery red ones.

"Aku..." she barely managed to get the word out before her breath caught in her throat. She smiled and cleared her throat, "Aku, we've been through so much together. We were enemies. We were friends. And we've been together, as...something more for years now." Blossom licked her lips. For the first time, his expression was unreadable.

"When I saw myself as a freak, you saw me as beautiful. When I was sure I'd said too much, you asked to hear even more. And when I thought I deserved less, you told me I deserved more. When the world threatened to crush me, told me I was worthless, you were there to help me lift it and to tell me I was priceless."

"It hasn't always been easy. There were times when I was sure it was over. Times when I was certain it was just a dream and I'd wake up one day, and you would be my enemy again. I don't want to go back, I can't go back. But, I can't bear to stay still. I want..."

"What do you..." Aku started, but she shushed him.

This was it. Blossom slid a hand into her purse and slipped out a little black box. Taking one last nervous breath, she opened it, revealing a silvery-blue band engraved with Japanese characters.

"Aku, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you every day. I want to wake up by your side, and I want to fall asleep in your arms. And I want to offer you the strength you've always given me. I want to repay you for everything you've done for me. I want to show you that you're special, that you're wonderful, and that you deserve all the happiness in the world."

Blossom smiled, a stray tear slipping down her cheek.

"Aku, will you marry me?"

And for the first time, the Master of Masters, the Shogun of Sorrow, the Deliverer of Darkness, was speechless. His lips moved, but no words came out. Slowly, he nodded. His lips moved, but still the words wouldn't come.

"Y...Yes...Yes, I..." he trailed off. Blossom slipped the ring on his finger, staring at it with wide eyes. He caressed her cheek and drew her chin up. Neither said a word; there was nothing more to say. Blossom slid to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. Aku wrapped his around her waist and pressed his lips against hers.

The army of waiters and waitresses watched in awe. The quartet didn't dare play a note. No one dared to even speak. Then, it started with one person clapping. Then another, and soon all six floors of the restaurant were a deafening explosion of cheering and applause. It only grew louder when their lips finally parted. A nervous waitress approached them, at the behest of her co-workers.

"Lord Aku...Miss Blossom, will you be having dessert, still?" she asked sheepishly.

Blossom bit her lip and nodded, smiling. Aku chuckled and pulled her into another fierce hug, nodding as well. The waitress left the two, the ruler of the world and one of it's greatest heroines, held in each others arms, words lost to them.

It wasn't time to go yet.

They still had the rest of their lives ahead of them.


End file.
